O Fim da Arrogância: Decentralização e Organização Anarquista
Curious George Brigade (Original em Inglês) Agosto de 2002, Nova York Por muito tempo, os projetos anarquistas foram mal conduzidos por fantasias arrogantes de massa . Nós temos inconscientemente adotado o Estatismo, Capitalismo e Autoritarismo acreditanto que "quanto mais igual melhor" e que devemos adaptar nossas ações e grupos para esse fim. Apesar de nossa compreensão intuitiva de que muitas organizações raramente realizam mais do que pequenos e apertados grupos de trabalho, o desejo pela massa permanece forte. Nós devemos re-examinar como organizamos projetos a fim de acordar do pesadelo da super-estrutura que inevitavelmente leva a burocracia, centralização e trabalhos anarquistas ineficientes. Esse artigo sugere umas poucas ideias sobre como os anarquistas podem rejeitar a armadilha da massa e reinventar por nos mesmos, nossos grupos e nosso trabalho: das atividades da comunidade local à grandes mobilizações revolucionárias. A rejeição das organizações de massa como o (be-all, end-all) da organização é vital para a criações e redescoberta de possibilidades para o (empowerment) e eficiência dos trabalhos anarquistas. A Tirania da Estrutura A maioria das estruturas de massa são um resultado do hábito, da inércia e da falta de crítica criativa. O desejo pela massa é aceito como senso comum da mesma maneira é de "senso comum" que muitos grupos tem líderes, o que eles tem que tomar decisões por votação. Mesmo os anarquistas foram levados a aceitar a necessidade de super-estruturas e grandes organizações para o fim da eficiência, massa, ou unidade. Essas super-estruturas se tornaram um distintivo de legitimidade e eles são frequentemente os únicos canais pelos quais, se a mídia, a polícia ou outros esquerdistas, podem nos entender. O resultado é um sopa alfabética de mega-grupos que grandiosamente existem para propagar a si mesmos e, infelizmente, fazer pequenas coisas mais. Infelizmente, nós não fomos apenas iludos para aceitar as super-estruturas como espaço primordial de nosso trabalho: muitos de nós seguiram em frente de boa vontade, porque a promessa de massa é muito sedutora. Grandes coaligações e super-estruturas se tornaram a moeda do reino, não só para os grupos esquerdistas em geral, mas também para o empreendimento anarquista. Eles apelam para fantasias ativistas arrogantes de massa: os impulso autoritário para ser líder (ou pelo menos parte de) um grande grupo de pessoas que reforçam e legitimam nossas profundas e arraigadas crenças e ideologias. Mesmo nossas melhores intenções e sonhos selvagens são muitas vezes preteridos por visões da máfia vestida de preto assaltando a Bastilha, ou a sede do FMI. O preço do sonho arrogantes de massa é assustadoramente alto e a promessa de retorno nunca se realiza. Super-estruturas, que incluem federações, redes centralizadas e organizações de massa, demando energia e recursos para sobreviver. Eles não são máquinas de perpétuo movimento que produzem mais energia que o que é desperdiçado nelas. Em uma comunidade de recursos e energia limitados como a nossa, a super-estrutura pode ser a que mais consume desses recursos e energias disponíveis, tornando o grupo inefectivo. O mainstream não lucrativo tem recentemente ilustrado isso de maneira tendenciosa. Muitas organizações como a Salvation Army comunmente gastam 2/3 de seu dinheiro (e quantidades ainda maiores de seu trabalho) na simples manuntenção de sua existência: oficiais, divulgação, reuniões e aparições públicas. Na melhor das hipóteses, apenas 1/3 de sua produção vai realmente para seus objetivos declarados. A mesma tendência é replicada em nossas organizações políticas. Nós todos sabemos que a maioria das grandes coaligações e super-estruturas tem reuniões excessivamente longas. Eis um exercício valioso: Da próxima vez que você se encontrar entediado por uma reunião muito longa, conte o número de pessoas presentes. Em seguida, multiplique esse número por quanto tempo dura a reunião: isso vai lhe dar o número de pessoas/hora devotadas para manter a organização viva. Fator tempo de viagem, tempo de divulgação e propaganda envolvidos na promoção do encontro e que vai lhe dar uma estimativa aproximada da quantidade de horas consumidas pelo ativista pela boca gananciosa da superestrutura. Após essa visão de pesadelo, pare e visualize quanto trabalho real poderia ser realizado se esta quantidade imensa de tempo e energia fossem realmente dedicadas ao projecto em mãos, em vez de ao que é tão inocentemente denominada de «organização». Afinidade ou Fracasso Não apenas as super-estruturas são um desperdício, mas também requerem que hipotecamos nossos ideais e afinidade. Por definização, coligações procuram criar e aplicar agendas. Essas não não apenas agendar para encontros particulares mais grandes prioridade para que tipo de trabalho é importante. Com grupos não-anarquistas, essas priorizações frequentemente levam a uma hierarquização organizacional para garantir que todos os membros do grupo promovam a agenda global. Um exemplo comum é o papel da pessoa de mídia ou "porta-voz" (e é quase sempre um homem), cujos comentários são aceitos como a opinião de dezenas, centenas ou algumas vezes milhares de pessoas. Em grupos sem linha partidária ou plataforma, nós certamente não deveríamos aceitar nenhuma outra pessoa falando por nos--como indivíduos, grupos de afinidade ou coletivos. Enquanto os delírios das estrelas de mídia e portas-voz são meramente chateações, superestruturas podem levarm a cenários com consequencias muito mais graves. Em mobilizações ou ações de massa, as táticas de uma inteira coligações são muitas vezes decididas por um punhado de pessoas. Muitos dos disastres das recentes mobilizações particulares podem ser diretamente atribuídos à centralização de informações e decisões táticas sobre um quadro pequeno de indivíduos dentro da grande coaligação/organização (que podem incluir dezenas de coletivos e grupos de afinidade). Para os anarquistas, tal concentração de poder e influência nas mãos de poucos é simplesmente inaceitável. Por muito tempo o princípio orientador da filosofia anarquista tem sido o de que as pessoas devem empenhar-se em atividades baseadas nas suas afinidades e que nosso trabalho deve ser significativo, produtivo e prazeiroso. Esse é o segredo oculto da associação voluntária. É arrogante acreditar que membros de uma grande estrutura, que pode novamente ser numerado em centenas ou milhares de pessoas, devem todos ter afinidades e ideais idênticos. É arrogante acreditar que através dos debates e discussões, qualquer grupo deveria convencer todos os outros de que suas agendas particulares serão significativas, produtivas e prazeirosas para todos. Devido a esta quase impossível situação, organizações confiam na coerção para conseguir que suas agendas sejam aceitadas por todos os membros. A coerção não é necessariamente física (como a estatal) ou baseada em privação (como a capitalista) mas baseada em algum senso de lealdade, ou solidariedade, ou união. Esse tipo de coerção é o suporte e negócio da vaguarda. Organizações gastam uma quantidade significante de seu tempo em encontros tentando convencer você de que suas afinidades são desleais para a grande organização e que seus desejos e interesses obstruem ou excluem você da solidariedade com um ou outro grupo. Quando essas apelações falham, a organização irá rotular suas diferenças como obstrucionista ou ruptura da "união" - o duende da eficiência. União é um ideal arrogante que é frequentemente utilizado contra grupos que se recusam a ceder sua autonomia para uma grande super-estrutura. Muitos anarquistas cujo primeiro trabalho é feito em grandes organizações muitas vezes nunca desenvolve suas próprias afinidades ou habilidades e, em vez disso, faz o trabalho baseado nas necessidades da super-estrutura. Sem grupos de afinidade ou trabalho coletivo deles próprios, ativistas acabam amarrados às metas da abstração política de massa das organizações, que leva a ainda maior ineficiência e o sempre presente "burn-out"''Ver ''Síndrome de Burnout que é extremamente epidêmico em grandes alianças e super-estruturas. Liberdade, Confiança e Solidariedade verdadeira “Toda Liberdade é baseada na Confiança Mútua” —Sam Adams If we seek a truly liberated society in which to flourish, we must also create a trusting society. Cops, armies, laws, governments, religious specialists and all other hierarchies are essentially based on mistrust. Super-structures and coalitions mimic this basic distrust that is so rampant and detrimental in the wider society. In the grand tradition of the Left, large organizations today feel that due to their size or mission, they have a right to micromanage the decisions and actions of all its members. For many activists, this feeling of being something larger that themselves fosters an allegiance to the organization above all. These are the same principles that foster nationalism and patriotism. Instead of working through and building initiatives and groups that we ourselves have created and are based in our own communities, we work for a larger organization with diluted goals, hoping to convince others to join us. This is the trap of the Party, the three letter acronym group and the large coalition. In large groups, power is centralized, controlled by officers (or certain working groups) and divvied out, as it would be done by any bureaucratic organization. In fact a great deal of its energies are devoted to guarding this power from others in the coalition. In groups which attempt to attract anarchists (such as anti-globalization coalitions) this centralization of power is transferred to certain high profile working groups such as ‘media’ or ‘tactical’. Regardless of how it appears on the outside, superstructures foster a climate in which tiny minorities have disproportionate influence over others in the organization. As anarchists, we should reject all notions of centralized power and power hoarding. We should be critical of anything that demands the realignment of our affinities and passions for the good of an organization or abstract principle. We should guard our autonomy with the same ferocity with which the super-structure wishes to strip us of it. Mutual aid has long been the guiding principle by which anarchists work together. The paradox of mutual aid is that we can only protect our own autonomy by trusting others to be autonomous. Super-structures do the opposite and seek to limit autonomy and work based on affinity in exchange for playing on our arrogant fantasies and the doling out power. Decentralization is the basis of not only autonomy (which is the hallmark of liberty), but also of trust. To have genuine freedom, we have to allow others to engage in their work based on their desires and skills while we do the same. We can hold no power from them or try to coerce them into accepting our agenda. The successes that we have in the streets and in our local communities almost always come from groups working together: not because they are coerced and feel duty-bound, but out of genuine mutual aid and solidarity. We should continue to encourage others to do their work in coordination with ours. In our anarchist work, we should come together as equals: deciding for ourselves with whom we wish to form affinity groups or collectives. In accordance with that principle, each affinity group would be able to work individually with other groups. These alliances might last for weeks or for years, for a single action or for a sustained campaign, with two groups or two hundred. Our downfall is when the larger organization becomes our focus, not the work which it was created for. We should work together, but only with equal status and with no outside force, neither the state, god nor some coalition, determining the direction or shape of the work we do. Mutual trust allows us to be generous with mutual aid. Trust promotes relationships where bureaucracies, formal procedures and large meetings promote alienation and atomization. We can afford to be generous with our limited energies and resources while working with others because these relationships are voluntary and based on a principle of equality. No group should sacrifice their affinity, autonomy or passions for the privilege to work with others. Just as we are very careful with whom we would work within affinity group, we should not offer to join in coalition with groups with whom we do not share mutual trust. We can and should work with other groups and collectives, but only on the basis of autonomy and trust. It is unwise and undesirable to demand that particular group must agree with the decisions of every other group. During demonstrations, this principle is the foundation of the philosophy of “diversity of tactics”. It is bizarre that anarchists demand diversity of tactics in the streets but then are coerced by calls for ‘unity’ in these large coalitions. Can’t we do better? Fortunately, we can. Decentralização Radical: Um Novo Começo So let us begin our work not in large coalitions and super structures but in small affinity groups. Within the context of our communities, the radical decentralization of work, projects and responsibility strengthens the ability of anarchist groups to thrive and do work which best suits them. We must reject the default of ineffective, tyrannical super structures as the only means to get work done and must strengthen and support existing affinity groups and collectives. Let us be as critical of the need for large federations, coalitions and other super-structures as we are of the State, religion, bureaucracies and corporations. Our recent successes have defied the belief that we must be part of some giant organization “to get anything done”. We should take to heart the thousands of anarchist DIY projects being done around the world outside super structures. Let us come to meetings as equals and work based on our passions and ideals, and then find others with whom we share these ideals. Let us protect our autonomy and continue to fight for liberty, trust and true solidarity. Anarchy works! All power to the affinity groups! Categoria:Escritos da CGB